teentitansfanfictionfandomcom-20200214-history
"Chimpified Twins" transcript
Prologue: The Jump City streets Red X is sneaking about, and the 13 Titans show up to stop him and find out who he really is this time. Red X: "It's finally payback time." Robin: "Not in our city streets, Red X, you're not getting away with it!" Robin: "Titans, go!" Robin, Beast Boy and the others begin going after Red X, and they have him cornered to a dead end. Robin: "Great job, team." Terra: "Now let's see who Red X really is this time." Terra removes the knocked out Red X's black mask, only to reveal the face of Super Boy. Raven: "Super Boy?" Cyborg: "I always knew there was something mysterious about him." Fade to a black screen...... [Beast Boy's Version of the Teen Titans Theme Song Playing In Background] Beast Boy: (off screen) I can obey the traffic rules Teen Titans I can eat everything without likes or dislikes Teen Titans earthquakes, lightning thunderstorms grammar, algebra, science and history there’s nothing I’m terrified of Teen Titans go! Continues Playing In Background Beast Boy: go on over and call my name Teen Titans all of your troubles are gonna disappear Teen Titans let's not lose schedule control I won't lose the fight losing is hopeless Teen Titans go! Music Playing In Background Beast Boy: “1, 2, 3, 4, 5, 6, go!” Beast Boy: “Teen Titans, alright!” Scene 1: Downtown Jump City Starfire: "Super Boy, our dear good friend, why were you doing all of those evil things?" Aqualad: "How'd you become Red X in the 1st place?" Super Boy: "Well, it's a very long story short, you see-" Super Boy: (narrating off screen) "Way back, right when half of my universe was completely destroyed, I went undercover in disguise as a super villain known as Red X." Red X: "Now for my plan of action." End flashback sequence..... Super Boy: "And that's exactly what happened before." Bumblebee: "Well, Super Boy, it looks like you're the new member of the Titans East." Bumblebee gives Super Boy his new communicator. Super Boy: "Thanks, you guys, you have yourself a deal." Screaming And Panicking In Fear Robin: "Titans, trouble!" Robin, Beast Boy and the other Titans go off to see who's causing disaster strikes, and this time it's Mumbo. Mumbo: "Now for my 1st trick, I will make this golden vase disappear right before my very own eyes." Mumbo: "Mumbo jumbo." Mumbo makes the golden vase disappear mysteriously. Speedy: "You're not getting away with it, Mumbo!" Bumblebee: "Not without another fight!" Robin: "Titans, go!" The 16 Titans run off to fight against Mumbo. Robin: (throwing his Birdarang against Mumbo) "Hiyah-uh!" Starfire blasts her Starbolts against Mumbo as well too..... Raven: "Alright, Mumbo, think about some real magical powers." Raven: "Azerath Metrion Zinthos!" Raven's powers cause the crates to block Mumbo's powerful magic attacks. Mumbo: "Nice try, and now, for my next trick, I will transform Mas Y Menos into chimpanzees." Mumbo: "Presto change-o." Mumbo magically transforms Mas Y Menos into chimpanzees. Chimpified Mas Y Menos: "Lo que el--" ("What the--") Terra: "You're going back to where you came from, Mumbo!" Aqualad: "You're going down!" Mumbo: "Oh well, bye, bye, see you later." Mumbo disappears in thin air. Robin: "Mas!" Beast Boy: "Menos!" Super Boy: "What happened to you guys." Chimpified Mas Y Menos: "Esto es terrible, chicos!" ("This is terrible, you guys!") Chimpified Mas: "Todos estábamos luchando contra Mumbo, ("We were all fighting against Mumbo,") Chimpified Menos: y lo siguiente que supimos, apuntó su varita mágica de poder en nosotros, (and the next thing we knew, he waved his magical wand of power at us,) Chimpified Mas: y nos transforma en los chimpancés!" (and he transformed us into chimpanzees!") Cyborg: "Wow, that sure is quite a jungle animal transformation." Beast Boy: "Well, don't worry about me, I already transform into those farm and jungle animals." Robin: "Come on, team, let's go back to Titans Headquarters." Terra: "Speedy, Aqualad, Bumblebee, Hot Spot, Wildebeest and Super Boy, you guys try and keep Mas Y Menos calm." Super Boy: "You got it, Terra." Fade to another black screen....... Cartoon Network Announcer: "Don't go away, Teen Titans will be right back, right after these commercial breaks." Commercial Break # 1 Commercial Break # 2 Cartoon Network Announcer: "And now, back to Teen Titans, on Cartoon Network." Scene 2: Titans Headquarters Robin: "Alright, the way I see it, Mumbo has always been up to no good with his magic trick performances." Robin shows his 5 team mates slideshow clips of the season 3 episode: "Bunny Raven...or...How To Make a Titanimal Disappear". Robin: "We all fought against him, right before Terra came along, Mumbo made all 5 of us shrink down to action figure size, then 1st, he transformed Raven into a rabbit, me into a monkey, Starfire into an orange tabby cat with black stripes, Cyborg into a circus bear and Beast Boy into a green lamp shade." Beast Boy: "Whoa, so many flashback memories." Cyborg: "I've gotta agree with B.B. here." Alarm Beeping Starfire: "What is going on around here?" The 6 Titans rush over to the video screen. Terra: "Mumbo strikes again?" Raven: "You wish." Robin turns on the video screen, and Mumbo shows up. Mumbo: "Hey, Teen Titans, long time no see." Robin: "You're not getting away with it, Mumbo, what do you want this time?!?" Mumbo: "Well, I decided, that I'm gonna make the entire city shrink down to the size of a playset." Robin clicks off the video screen. Robin: "Titans, Mumbo's striking again, let's move out, team!" The 6 Titans head out on their mission to fight against Mumbo. Back outside Downtown Jump City Mumbo is causing a lot of disaster strikes. Robin: (off screen) "Not so fast, Mumbo!" Mumbo turns himself around to see the 16 Titans standing right before him. Mumbo: "Well, if it isn't the Teen Titans and Titans East, then where's my autograph book?" Robin: "Titans, go!" The 16 Titans begin fighting against Mumbo with their own attack moves. Beast Boy transforms into a cheetah, then an American bald eagle, while the rest of them continue fighting against Mumbo. Mumbo: "You're not gonna escape me this time." Starfire: "No, but you are the 1 who is going down!" Raven: "You're going back to where you belong!" Robin throws his Exploding Discs and Birdarang right towards Mumbo, which causes 1 of Mumbo's anti-transformation potions to fall over and splash right on Mas Y Menos. Mumbo: "No, stop, not my anti-transformation potions!" Chimpified Mas Y Menos magically transform back into Mas Y Menos. Mas: "Muy bien, muy impresionante!" ("Alright, super awesome!") Menos: "Esto es fantástico, no somos chimpancés más!" ("This is fantastic, we're not chimpanzees anymore!") Mumbo: "Fine, you may have transformed Mas Y Menos back into their original human selves, but I'm still in charge of magic trick performances!" Mumbo turns himself around, but then he sees Terra approaching him. Terra: "Is this what you're looking for?" Mumbo: "No, stay back, stay back!" Terra uses her geo-kinetic powers to blast the giant mud ball at Mumbo, which causes Mumbo to go flying right over to the police wagon, and the police army drive off to take Mumbo to the jail house. Robin: "That'll teach him not to mess around with anything else in our city streets, now we can just go back home to Titans Headquarters." Scene 3: Back in Titans Headquarters Cyborg: (from inside Titans Headquarters) "Well, it's a good thing Mumbo's in the jail house where he belongs." Robin: "I agree with you here, but good thing Mas Y Menos aren't chimpanzees anymore." Beast Boy: "I'm lucky he didn't turn me into a green lamp shade again." Raven: "Well, that's quite a relief." Terra: "Well, just as long as we're back together again, we're never gonna worry about looking different." Fade to another black screen.... Voice cast members end production credits *Scott Menville as Robin and Red X (voices) *Hynden Walch as Starfire (voice) *Tara Charendoff as Raven (voice) *Khary Payton as Cyborg (voice) *Greg Cipes as Beast Boy (voice) *Ashley Johnson as Terra (voice) *Mike Erwin as Speedy (voice) *Wil Wheaton as Aqualad (voice) *T'keyah Crystal Keymah as Bumblebee (voice) *Freddy Rodriguez as Mas Y Menos (voices) *S. Scott Bullock as Thunder (voice) *Quinton Flynn as Lightning (voice) *Tom Kenny as Mumbo (voice) *Danny Cooksey as Super Boy (voice) Beast Boy: T-e-e-n T-i-t-a-n-s Teen Titans, let's go T-e-e-n T-i-t-a-n-s Teen Titans let's go T-e-e-n T-i-t-a-n-s Teen Titans let’s go…… Category:Season 6 transcripts